


A Day of Significance

by Willowbrooke



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowbrooke/pseuds/Willowbrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Was it too much to ask that at least one person might have remembered the significance of this day?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day of Significance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComplicatedLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedLight/gifts).



> A birthday triple drabble for ComplicatedLight. And yes, I realize that I took the birthday theme literally, but muses can be rather insistent.

It's not like he wanted to be fussed over, but was it too much to ask that at least one person might have remembered the significance of this day? Even his own daughter had forgotten him. 

James disappeared after lunch to attend a training exercise. His "See you in the morning, sir," told Lewis he wouldn't be back. Laura had taken the day off to spend time with an old school chum who was visiting. Not one word of acknowledgement from either of them.

Most years even Innocent made some mention, but he had received only a polite nod when they had passed in the hall earlier.

The fact that he was now closer to 60 than 50 made this birthday difficult enough without having to endure being forgotten. He knew he was feeling sorry for himself but he couldn't help it.

At 5 p.m. he shut his computer down and headed for home where he could sulk in peace.

He unlocked the door and flicked on the light. "Surprise!" He was gobsmacked to see his family and friends gathered there to greet him. 

Lyn stepped forward and gave him a hug. "Happy birthday, Dad." She leaned in and whispered, "This was all James' idea." His grandson ran at him and wrapped his arms around Lewis' knees. His son-in-law smiled and nodded from across the room.

Laura, Jean and Julie took turns wishing him well and kissing his cheek.

Gurdip waved from the kitchen.

Finally James was beside him. "Happy birthday, sir."

"Our Lyn tells me you planned this?"

James blushed. "Well, I had help." 

Robbie smiled. "Trust you to get it exactly right. Thanks, man."

Their eyes held for a moment before each turned away, but much had been spoken. From across the room, Lyn watched and smiled.


End file.
